


A Witch and a Vampire?!

by owlsandquills



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Halloweenstuck, M/M, More tags to be added, Rating May Change, Vampire!Dirk, Witchstuck, i have no direction once so ever so bare with me, jake is a witch (magical kind), latin incantations, sort of a soulmate au, sort of demonstuck but not entirely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsandquills/pseuds/owlsandquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a witch!<br/>Dirk is a vampire!<br/>Thats all there is to say :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_…….Tu credis in fate…._

You mutter the Latin incantation under your breath standing before the cauldron.

Your name is Jake English, and by golly you are going to get to the bottom of this! Pesky low class demon scum have been out and about causing trouble all around the city. And you know it's the work of some kind of demon! Things such as random people going missing and being found with organs spilt out on the pavement, sightings of strange animals in the night, even people who have been sent to the psyche ward for freaking out over seeing monsters out to get them.

Like seriously could they be any less subtle?! And with Halloween right around the corner that only makes there be all the more trouble.

Halloween is the prime time of the year for the supernaturals. It's where all of them are at their most powerful. And with this year`s Halloween falling on a blue moon, oh boy. It's true that you`ll be at your peak as well because you are a witch. Witch to the HarleyEnglish clan. Tch, more like Skaia City`s personal supernatural pest control.

Yeah, how that happened is another story to be told. Right now you need to focus on your locator spell!

A girl your age with the same vibrant green eyes and jet black hair as you steps in through the doorway.

“Did you locate them Jake?”

“Almost Jade. An image is appearing in the cauldron now.”

She peers down into the deep green liquid bubbling in the old black pot. The white steam evaporating upwards swirls around the inner rims of the cauldron and forms a picture of an old brick building connected to a traditional clock tower. Vines and greenery of all kind have taken a hold of it to the point where the building appears vacant, but that isn't the case.

“The old clock tower library? We've checked that place before and it was clean.” Jade wonders out loud.

“That apparently isn't the case anymore. We'll get our hands on those grubby bastards if it's the last thing we do.”

“Not another one of your movie quotes.” Jade grimaces.

“Oh hush up! That was totally appropriate for the moment we were just in! Way to ruin it sis!”

“We may be twins, but I don't hold a candle to you when it comes to being a dork.” she giggles.

“Let`s get a move on! It's almost dark.”

Your sister playfully bumps you are she walks past you.

Oh good God.

 

 

The sun has sunk completely into the horizon. You and Jade hide in the brush a good ten yards away from the old library. Far enough that those low class turds won't detect you, but close enough to cast a spell at.

As the moon casts its first glow from above, casting a new set of shadows and glints, the two of you sit quietly and still as can be, like predators after a meal.

Ok that's not exactly true. You aren't going to eat them. That would be just plain foul. But you are hunting them so….

You don't quite finish that thought because movement is detected.

 _Something_ is entering that building, but you can't quite tell what it is from this length away.

Damn your horrid vision! Probably time to up your prescription. Too bad there is no spell for fixing eyesight.

You are snapped back to reality when Jade pokes at your side. A wordless agreement is made between the two of you to close in on them.

“I`ve got this side, close in on the back.” you whisper to your sister.

She nods and mutters a few latin words before she disappears in a poof of smoke.

Jade has always been much more advanced at magic than you. Teleportation spells are still far too complex for you to even attempt. Last time you tried a complex spell ended in complete disaster.

Cautiously, you proceed into the crumbling remains of what used to be a library.

The only light you have is the glow of the moon shining through cracked  windows. Pages from rotting books are highlighted enough for you to see that there is indeed something in your way so you don't walk straight into them. (not like that hasn't happened before) Countless thick cobwebs litter the decayed ceiling and dust covered shelves.

Such a shame. This place probably had all sorts of great books!

The moon temporarily is covered by a cloud, making it slightly harder to see, and a whooshing sound catches your attention. You slowly and very carefully back up, until your back hits something. You bolt around and whip out a shotgun only to find that you backed up into a bookcase.

Ok English, calm down. You must keep your cool if you are going to do this right!

A moving shadow catches your eye, and a bookcase is knocked over.

You chase after it.

The shadow stands over by the librarian desk taken over by faded cobwebs.

You launch yourself at it, knocking it on it's back and you pinning it down, hovering over it with your pistol aimed right at it.

Time stands still as the cloud hovering in front of the moon moves along, and the lunar glow highlights the night enough for you to see this shadow`s face.

Or, most of it. He's got some damn tacky triangular shades covering his eyes.

Who even wears sunglasses in the night?

His titanium blonde hair falls softly into a side sweep on the ground, and his expression appears to be completely void of any emotion.

You dare say he`s ….beautiful.

A few moments go by before you catch yourself staring. You lower your pistol and stagger off of him.

“S-sorry mate. I thought you were something else.”

He slowly sits up.

“‘ _Something_ ’ else?” he says with a deep _alluring_ voice.

Oh poppycock.

“You startled me is all.” you say quickly.

He rises all the way to his feet.

“Do you make it a habit of aiming a gun at someone`s face every time you get ‘ _startled_ ’?”

You notice that he has a bit of a southern slur. It almost sounds like he's trying to hide it.

“Do you make it a habit of wearing shades in the dead of night?” you retort.

He stares at you for a good few moments, or at least you think he is. Can't see his eyes

with those ridiculous shades!

“Name`s Dirk Strider.” he says with an outstretched arm.

….that was random.

You decide to reciprocate the gesture.

“Jake English.” you say as you firmly grasp his hand and give it a good shake.

Yikes!

“By Golly! Are alright Strider? Your hands are ice cold.”

He pulls away his hand and mutters that he's fine.

A series of icy shrieks echo throughout the library. And several beady eyes glare intensely as they surround the two of you.

You stand out in front of the tall blonde protectively with your firearms at the ready.

“This is no place for bystanders. As soon as I shoot make a dash for it.”

A chuckle is heard from behind.

He somehow flashed on the other side of the demon ring and began slashing them down in a white and orange blur. A moment's pause is all it took for you to see an unsheathed katana reflect the moon's glare in his grasp.

At first you are too shocked to do anything, but as a few beasts come after you, you are quick to shoot them down.

Between the two of you, as Dirk slices them down and you take them out with bullets, it goes by quick. Numerous bodies litter the area.

“So you're one of the witches that the city council made as their bitch?” Dirk says casually as he sheathes his sword back.

“Inevitably.” you say with a sigh. “But I must know, how are you tied up into this?”

His lips curl up into an ever so slight smirk as he goes over to inspect a book on the nearest table.

“Do you believe in fate English?” he says.

Avoiding that sort of question is never a good sign, but you compel to play along.

“Yes.”

He flips through the dusty book.

“As do I.”

He snaps it shut.

Just what is he getting at?

He is suddenly right in front of you, and waaaaaaaay too close for your liking.

“Jiminy Cricket!” exclaim as you jump back in surprise. “What are you- mph!”

You are cut off when he crashes his lips to yours.

You are quite put off guard, but find yourself not fighting it.

It feels, kind of nice. Magical almost.

Almost.

Suddenly, he pulls back. You find yourself disappointed at the loss of contact.

“See you around, Jake.” he says before he flashes away.

You are left dumbfounded in the moonlight.

What was that?!

“Jake!” Your sister runs over to where you are. “Looks like you had all the fun without me. No fair. I was caught up with some pesky pixies. They just wouldn't leave me alone!”

She pauses and gives you a funny look.

“Jake, did something happen?”

Damn, she knows you too well.

“No! Not at all! Haahahaha!”

“Jaaaaaaaake.”

“Nothing! Hahahaha nothing! Well look at that look like our job here is done! We should get a move on before another swarm of pixies distract one of us!”

The look she gives you translates to ‘you are telling me what happened later whether you like it or not’.

And knowing her, she will hound you till the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

You have never been more excited to go to work than this.

What? Were you under the impression that just because you're a witch that you didn't have a life? You're a 19 year old man! You have a living to make!

You work at a craft store.

True the pay isn't very much, and the people you have to deal with can be rather unpleasant at times, but you overall enjoy it. But particularly today due to Jade`s relentless _hounding_.

She knows that there is something that you're not telling her and she will not rest until she finds out. Here at work she knows better than to distract you from doing your job. That and she has her own job to attend to.  

“We are also having a drawing for a gift card at the red table to your left. Have a nice day mam.” you say to the customer with a friendly smile. Despite Halloween not coming for another two months, the store stocked to the brim with spooky decorations.

Halloween stereotype is laughable to you, especially the portrayal of a Halloween ‘witch’.  Although that decorative olive green witch hat sitting among the rest is eye candy that you've been secretly wanting for a while, but that's besides the point.

“Do you think you can take it from here while I take fifteen?” your coworker says from the register beside you.

“Absolutely. Take your time Aranea.”

She thanks you and leaves her station to the employee lounge room.

Customer after customer you cash out. A few of them asking your advice on what color they should use, or which brand you recommend. You dislike it when they ask you these things because you only work here, doesn't mean you actually use any of the things at this store.

Ugh. Finally, the last person in line!

“Hello sir, did you find everything you ne-” you stop mid sentence at who it is.

Dirk Strider!

You will never forget this man for as long as you live, and you barely even know him.

He's wearing a black wifebeater and jeans that hug his hips nicely which leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Absolutely nothing…..

He has a smug assholish smirk plastered on his lips.

“It appears I have just found what I was looking for.” he says complacently.

Your mouth gapes open along with your shocked expression.

“Wh-what are y-you doing?”

“That's not what you say to a paying customer.”

“You`re not buying anything!”

He takes a random bracelet from the side display on the counter and places it in front of you.

“I`ll be taking that.”

Uuuggggh.This guy….

You ring the bracelet up and total it out.

“That's one dollar and thirty cents.”

He digs through his pocket and whips out a five hundred dollar bill.

Balloocks! He can't be for real!

“Is there a problem?” he says with a shit eating grin.

…..ok you've officially decided that this guy annoys the living moxie out of you.

The cashbox flies open and you begin to count out four hundred ninety nine dollars and sixty cents.

He watches you intently as you rush count the money.

That makes your mind wander.

Just what is he?

He's obviously in tune to the magical world. Could he be an elf in human form? They are known to pull tricks like these. A long time ago there was an elf that harassed you sister for a whole month before she threatened to turn them into a dead frog. They didn't take her seriously at first, but she actually found a dead frog and said that it was a prize to her collection of dead things and offered to show them all of her dead frogs. It worked like a charm, but damn those grubby bastards.

He's definitely not a witch like you. You would be able to sense it in his aura. What you sense in it is something that you`ve never quite come across before.

God what is he?!

You fully count out the large amount of cash and hold it out for him to take. When your eyes meet his face, his shit eating grin is… well, not shit eating. It holds something that you would only ever see in romance movies that you watch every Friday night with your cousin John. That look that holds such tender affection that they only ever have for the love of their life.

Woah.

Or at least that's what you can gather from him having obnoxious looking sunglasses concealing half his face. It's mostly his aura that you sense.

He snaps out of his gaze and takes the money, ice cold hand brushing against you own sending electric waves through your whole body.

He takes the bracelet and wraps it around his wide wrist, then holds it out admiringly.

Is he doing that to mess with you?

He totally is.

“See you English.” he says and trudges off and out of the store.

Your heartbeat comes to a slowdown as soon as he leaves.

What is wrong with you?!

  
  


The city town hall is a place that you and Jade have to visit often.

You don't really mind coming all the way here every now and then. But lately they've been calling you guys in for more missions than usual due to Halloween drawing nearer by the day (even though it isn't for two months).

Jade told you earlier that she would meet you there. So you go on ahead into the tall white building.

As you pass the front desk lady, she gives you a quick ‘welcome back’.

You climb the flights of stairs until you reach a certain room marked with the number ‘413’. This is your boss's room. You knock on the door four times, and it clicks indicating that it unlocked. You enter a very grossly colored room. Looks as if someone had a paintball fight with only pink paint in here.

You make sure to shut the door behind you. That's when you hear a series of cackles.

“Jaaaaaaaake! How nice it is to see you again beach!” a voice calls out.

As you turn around, you come face to face with a trident aimed at your throat.

“Nice to see you too Meenah.” you wheeze out trying to sound as if this didn't faze you.

She scares the living shit out of you.

She smirks at your reaction and draws her weapon away from you.

She is a rather tall woman with  long dark braids that drag well past her feet. Her fuchsia eyes are framed by matching colored glasses, and her pale skin is covered by a few scales. Lucky for her, those scales can pass off as freckles at first glance. For a sea dweller she passes off as human pretty easily. The only concern would be her rounded gills on her neck , but she likes to call them off as ‘battle wounds.

She struts back to her office desk and plops down in her leather office chair, spinning once around in it before fixing her posture and changing the mood completely to a business like atmosphere.

“So you and your partner in crime took out that little problem at the old library I presume?”

“Yes we…. how did you know we tracked them down to the library?”

“Details details glubing details. I got the gist.”

….um. Ok.

“Um. Are we waiting for Jade to get here?”

The door behind you clicks open, and what do you know.

Jade was the one to open it.

She slams the door shut behind her and the two of you take a seat in the office chairs opposite to where the boss sits.

“Excellent. Now I'm going to make this as brief as I can.”

She slaps down a stack of photographs and spreads them out with one hand. They all consist of random dead civilians.

“Do you know what these are?”

“Um. Obviously demon killings. Otherwise what's the point in having us here.” Jade says as a matter of factly.

“But there are no wounds on the body. Nothing that`s noticeably a demon attack.” you say intrigued.

“Look a little closer.”

At first glance, there seems to be no correlation between the photos. But as you begin to look closer, you notice that each of the bodies on the photos have an excessive amount of bug bites, particularly on their neck.

“You can't be serious.” says Jade with disbelief. “Vampires have been extinct for almost a century.”

“All it takes is a single one for the race to continue on. Vampires have surprised us yet again with their will to survive. By the looks of it we're dealing with either a newly bitten or a psycho. For the next few days I want you to patrol the Dersite wing of the city. Report back on Saturday.”

You and Jade exchange worried looks.

“Ms. Peixes.” Jade begins. “I do hope you know that we still aren't fully magically matured witches. Dealing with a vampire could end up-”

The sea dweller leans in uncomfortably close to her face.

“Clam it Harley. I am well aware of your capabilities.”

“I`m just saying-”

“Don't forget who owns you.”

Jade is struck reluctantly silent.

 

 

As you two leave the town hall, Jade rambles on about how unfair everything is.

“She`s a mad woman Jake! A mad woman! Stupid little controlling bitch.”

“Indeed.”

“She thinks she owns us just because our grandparents couldn't pay back that stupid debt! Now we have to pay it back! Uuugh! She treats us like her possessions!”

“Uh huh.”

You aren't really listening. This is her typical ‘just saw boss today’ rant.

She walks all the way home in a huff. You suppose that this one wasn't as bad as ones in the past.

But not even ten seconds after you walk through the door, she pops the question you really don't want to answer.

“So are you ready to come out and say what you're not telling me?”

Oh fix nuggets.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done ;p  
> I don`t know how updating is going to go because I am determined to finish my other fanfic as soon as I can  
> If you haven`t read 'Beauty and the Beastly Prince' then you should check it out :3  
> thank you for reading!  
> (pssst the more comments and kudos this story gets the more determined i get to update it ;3)


	3. Chapter 3

You've been able to avoid answering that question for the rest of the night.

Well, the night isn't exactly over yet. Still have a city to patrol.

“If anything happens. Anything at all that you can't handle alone, call me.” Jade says to you with real concern in her voice.

“Of course. Same goes to you.”

You two depart your separate ways for the night.

Well, tally ho!

The first hour passes with nothing notably exciting. You begin to wonder if anything

interesting is going to happen at all.

You lean on the side of a brick building in an alleyway to rest for a little bit.

Is anything going to happen tonight?

A black cat catches your eye. It's sticking it's head around the corner of the building. You tilt your head, and it tilts its head.

Cute little thing. He/She makes you crack a half smile.

Such vibrant fuchsia eyes.

A looming shadow looms over from behind, and scares the cat away.

You whip around only to be smashed into the opposite wall of the alley by a great big paw.

Ballyhoo! That hurt!

You dodge just in time to avoid another blow from this beast.

It was at least twelve feet tall, gray masses of matted fur covered it head to toe, and it stood up on it's hind legs.

It kind of reminded you of a giant dog.

Ok ok! Just calm down. Remember the spell!

“ _Propulsandos Instructiorem_.” you chant.

The beast is repelled backwards, claws digging up the paved earth beneath him leaving

deep imprints in the ground.

“ _In Lumine Ignis_ ”

The beast is ignited in an inferno of flames and burns to a crisp. When the flames vanish, only ashes and scorch marks are left on the dug up earth.

Now that's what you're talking about! A nice little brawl to get your adrenalin pumping!

You needed that.

“ _Sugoi_.” a sick womanly voice slurs from behind.

You whip around to see who's there only to see no one. When you turn back around, a short Asian woman in a kimono stares you down with red thirsty eyes.

Before you can get away, she snakes her arm around your waist locking you down in place. She brushes her hand across your cheek.

“ _Kore wa anata no kanpekina shokuji o tsukurimasu._ ”

You don't quite recognize the language, but from the looks of her attire, she must be Japanese.

“ _Shinpaishinaidekudasai. Watashi wa subarashī mono ni anata o mukerudarou_.” she whispers into your ear.

You can feel wetness of her tongue on the shell of your ear, yuck!

“ _Propulsandos Instruc_ -” she cuts you off with a hand to your mouth.

Oh. Oh God.

You can literally feel the _evil_ radiating off of her.

You are honestly terrified now.

  
  


You are now Dirk Strider, and this is prime time for you.

The night is when you are at your most active. Yes you are awake during the day sometimes due to the fact that you only need sleep ever so often, but the night is when you are fully operable.

And here it is, operation time.

And you have a person to find.

You'll know it's him, you can recognize him anywhere. This only means that it's been twenty years since the last time.

You are currently on the roof of a skyscraper. You are sure that the oxygen is very thin up here, but you wouldn't know.

You don't need to breathe.

You scan the city terrain from behind your triangle shades and eventually spot a black cat at the base of the skyscraper you are on top of.

What could she want?

You flash step all the way down the building and in front of the black furred cat with fuschia eyes.

“What did you want Roxy?”

The cat meows, and transfigures into the body of a young woman with blonde shoulder length fanned out hair and the same fuchsia orbs she had as a cat.

She is butt naked.

“I found him Dirky. And holy shmooks he can kick some serious butt! This has deff got to be one of his most badass lives he's had yet. Well, maybe not as awesome as the life where he found a pharaoh`s tomb, but -”

You slap your hands to her shoulders.

“Where is he?”

“Calm your tits Dirky. He's in the alleyway next to the cute baking shop in Dersite square.”

You quickly thank your old feline friend, and flash off.

You are too far away to hear the ‘You're Welcome!’ she hollers out to you before transforming back into a cat.

As you flash your way to him, you pick up a scent that raises alarm.

Damara Megido.

She went this way! You hang on to the hope that she hasn't found him before you, but that hope turns to pure hatred when you find her in the alley trying to make a meal out of him.

Jake!

Wasting no time, you flash behind her just as her teeth graze the boy`s neck, and you slice her head off clean with your katana.

Damara`s headless body staggers away from Jake as she begins to regenerate.

Before she can fully do so, you grab Jake by his waist with one hand and flash him over to the far end of the alley having your katana at the ready with your other.

  
  


You are still processing what had just occurred. You think that this guy just saved you? Whomever her may b-

“She didn't bite you did she?” a familiar voice says.

You look to him.

Dirk Strider.

Great Bazookas!

“N-No I don't think so.” you stutter.

He lets go of you and steps in front of you in a protective manner.

“What is she?” you say with utmost seriousness.

Damara is fully healed and is about to attack.

“She`s a vampire.”  Dirk says right before the heat of the battle begins between the two.

  
  


To anyone else, the showdown between you and Damara would be but mere blurs of light, and if they pay really close attention they may see one of you striking in every now and then.

“ _As strong as always Dirk Strider_.” she says in Japanese.

You happen to be very fluent in several languages including this one.

“ _Save it. You of all of the enemies I have made should know not to lay a finger on him._ ” You say back in Japanese.

Her devilish smirk never ceases.

“ _And you of all should know why he has to die_.”

She just hit a nerve that she shouldn't have.

You grab a hold on her throat, lift her off the ground, and look her dead in the eye.

_“You have five seconds to give me a reason why not to end it here and now_.”

One.

“ _Hail.._.”

Two.

“. _.to…_ ”

Three.

“.. _.the_ …”

Four.

“.. _..Lord._ ”

Five.

You crush her throat with one hand, then jab your sword clean into her heart with the other.

Its over.

You look over to the horror struck witch standing in the sidelines.

  
  


You don't really know what to say.

He just saved your life, but….

A few moments of awkward silence goes by before you realize that Dirk is staring at you.

Another few seconds pass, and he turns to go about his way.

“Thank you.”

He turns back to you, expression as unreadable as ever.

Then he smiles.

And turns away, only to be flashed away into the night.

  
  


A few hours later…..

A tall figure with wild unkempt hair and tall wavy horns shows up at the same alleyway Damara`s death had taken place.

‘RISE YOU UNRIGHTEOUS MOTHERFUCKER. CEASE YOUR GAMES THIS INSTANT. I KNOW YOU TO BE ALIVE.’

The blood staining the pavement begins to pool up from the ground and pump back into the body it originally came. The body rises to it's feet as all its wounds heal.

There forms the body back to it's original form before it went to battle a brother to it's kind.

“ _Don't you fret. I underestimated Strider`s strength is all. It's been quite a while since I've last encountered him. He has indeed gotten much stronger. The good that comes of this is with him believing that I'm dead, gives me the upperhand._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not of already said this but updating for this story will not be consistent.   
> Or at least not until I finish my other fanfic 'The Beauty and Beastly Prince' which is my top priority to write.  
> I`m posting now because I realized I had written this chapter a while ago without posting it xp
> 
> Buuuuut if this story gets enough comments and kudos I will put the time into writing it.  
> Thank you for reading X0)


	4. Chapter 4

_“They're witches!”_

_“Hang them!”_

_“Burn them at stake!”_

_“Kill those godless demons!”_

The noise of the crowd is white noise to you. They haven't a need to kill you.

**_You're already dead inside._ **

  
  


You've been having horrid dreams lately.

Sunlight shines in through the open windows flashing the sleep from your eyes. You raise your arms into a long needed morning stretch and yawn.

A black cat jumps up onto your bed spread with a stretch and a yawn of it's own.

What the fuck?

You simply stare at the feline licking it's paw while sitting on where your legs are from under the covers.

Such bold fuschia orbs.

Wait….. you've seen this cat before. You just can't put your finger on where.

The cat tilts its head with great curiosity held in it's eyes.

…….so cute.

You can't help yourself anymore. You reach out and stroke the dark fur on the top of the cat's head.

The cat leans into the touch for more letting out a long meow and a series of purs.

“Hey there kitty kitty~” you coo.

You may or may not have a weak spot for _adorable_ animals.

The cat pulls away from your petting, leaps off the bed and prods away out the door.

You watch the cat's shadow transfigure into the body of a grown woman.

….

A average heighted blonde with the same fuschia orbs comes back into your room and pulls a long button up shirt over her form.

“Hello Jake. Been a while.”

You don't really know how to react at this given moment.

“....H-Holy Gonzalas!!”

She skips her way back over to your bed and ruffles your bed head mop of hair.

“Oooo~h Jakey~! Still using all those adorable weird words~!”

She proceeds further by crushing your head into her chest with an awkwardly tight hug.

“How I've missed you~.” she coos.

You have to say, if you were straight you would probably have the biggest nosebleed in the world right now.

“Hold on for just a minute! Who even are you!” you hope she heard that considering your face is sea deep in her breasts right now.

She pulls you away from her and looks at you straight in the eye.

“Awwww. I was hoping you would remember in this life. *Sigh*.” she says sadly.

“Remember what?”

“This isn't really for me to tell you, but we've met before. Same with Mr. Shades. You've met him too.”

“Dirk?”

“Oh cool! You already know him. I'm Roxy. Roxy Lalonde. ;) “

“I don't get it. Where have we met?”

“In a past life. Actually we've had this conversation before.”

Ok this is getting really spooky.

You get up and borderline abscond from your own room and make your way to the kitchen.

“Jade! Why is t-” you are cut off at the sight of someone standing in the kitchen that isn't your sister.

“D-Dirk?”

He's looking through some of the potion books that are kept in the kitchen.

“Sup.” he simply says without looking up.

“How did you get in here?! What the hell is going on here?! First I wake up to a cat that turns into a person and tells me that she's met me before in a past life and now this. This. Is this some sort of joke?!”

He clasps the book shut.

“Glad we're all caught up to date. Shall we get started?”

“I'm not letting you leave until you give me one good reason to not place an eternal curse upon you for trespassing!”

The tall blonde crosses his arms over his broad muscular chest.

“You really don't remember anything from last night do you.”

“You have until the count of three you ruffian!”

“The reason we're here-”

“One!”

“- is because-”

“Two!”

“- you let us in.”

“Thr-”

It suddenly all comes back to you.

That's right. You did let them in. And Jade was there too! It's all very foggy and making your brain hurt. Jade was worried about you, Dirk went up to her and told her that he could help after you told her that he saved you…….and that's all you can remember.

“Damara left her mark on your neck.” Dirk says snapping you back to reality.

You touch the part of your neck that's irritating you. It feels like a raised shape on your

flesh. You look at your reflection on the nearest window to see a rust red “V” like symbol on that area.

“I thought she didn't bite me.”

“She didn't. For a vampire to leave their mark they only need to touch the area they wish to mark. And the fact that it hasn`t vanished yet means that she's still alive.”

His fists clench at that fact.

“But how? You stabbed her heart.”

He places a hand on his sheathed katana.

“My katana is made of steel not silver. Only silver can work against vampires.”

The blonde cat woman enters the room as well, but with a martini glass in her clutch and hazy eyes.

“And you wouldn't want to cuuury silver around with you Dick. Dirk. *Hic*  And kudos to you Jakey for havin a full store of drink in that cabbbbinut.” she takes a generous swig of her drink.

Oh boy.

“Roxy, right now really isn't the ideal time for you to drink. We have business to take care of.” Dirk says with a facepalm.

You turn back to him.

“Business?”

“Yeah. Your boss wants to meet up with you asap.”

“Really? I wasn't supposed to see her until later this week.”

“Well she wants you today. Now actually.”

Roxy collapses to the floor in a fit of giggles behind you.

 

 

The boss stands facing away from you staring out the window in her poorly decorated office. You are sitting in a chair across from where she usually sits, awkwardly waiting for her to say something.

….

“So.” she begins snapping you out of your thoughts. “Megido was it.”

“Y-yes.”

She lets out a hiss of anger.

“Of course. Of glubbing _course_. Heh. That beach just doesn't know when to give it up.”

“Do you know her?”

“Hehehehe. Witches are still human after all. Such a short time. Jake, I've been around for sweeps that you couldn't ever hope to reach.”

You don't really know how to feel right now. The boss is acting very….nostalgic. Seeing her like this is a foreign concept.

She turns around to face you.

“When you're as old as one of us fuschia ladies, you make a shit ton of anemones.”

You don't really get what she's trying to say.

“Jake, watch your back.”

She turns back around and stares out the window and gives you a dismissive gesture.

That was it?

You comply though and make your exit closing the door behind you.

You enter the hall where Strider and his cat friend Roxy are waiting.

As you make your way over to them, the three pings of your phone meets your ears indicating that someone has just sent you a text. You flip out your phone (you`re very old fashioned) and see it's from Jade.

It reads:

 

**Don't expect me home. Ever.**

**-Jade**

 

….

Dirk seems to immediately pick up on your unease.

He places his hand on your shoulder with his mouth in a worried clench, but you abscond from the hallway, the building for that matter before anyone can say anything.

_Jade._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that my other fanfic gets update priority.......  
> Be sure to check out my other fanfic "the Beauty and Beastly Prince" (also DirkJake ;o) )  
> thank you for reading up to this point!  
> and thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, the more this gets the faster I`ll update.


End file.
